


逮捕归案 r18

by meicha



Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 08:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19225651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meicha/pseuds/meicha
Summary: 一石二鸟的故事





	逮捕归案 r18

**Author's Note:**

> 前文实在是弄不上啦，只能弄车

Alpha也有易感期。工藤新一面色潮红的躺在床上不断地扭动.呻吟，后穴已然湿透。身下的巨物一点一点深入，Omega唇齿无法合拢，津液不住流淌，被操得失声尖叫。出现在易感期怪盗的梦中的，总是这个人，和令人无法自控的场景。  
现在，站在工藤新一的床边，怪盗清楚的知道 这不是梦。名侦探比以往所有春梦中还要诱惑.淫乱的姿态在床上发出情欲的低叫，宛如献祭。将Omega放在床上时，一股力量抱着怪盗的脖颈拉了下来。这一番举动耗尽了新一所有的力气，只能抱着怪盗不住喘息。Alpha的眸子沉沉的盯着身下不知死活的Omega。实际上，怪盗身体僵硬，下身已硬的发疼。不仅仅是AO之间的吸引，还有他对这个人极深的欲念。但他只是任由Omega在身下求欢，却毫无作为。  
他怕。他怕这只是工藤新一在发情状态下单纯的情欲渴望，而不是心意的托付。以及，对工藤新一不顾自身安危用自己去冒险的愤怒，差点失去视若珍宝的人的惶恐和对Omega心意的不确定拖住了怪盗。  
“名侦探……回答我，我是谁？”  
工藤新一在情欲的悬崖边摇摇欲坠。Alpha的信息素稍稍缓解了发情的燥热，足以让名侦探看清身上的人，也看清自己的心。意识半迷蒙着，新一下意识的回答:“唔……K.KID，是你……想……”  
怪盗脑中的弦，崩了。

一切变得无法预控。身上的衣物被毫无耐心的去除，微冷的空气让Omega不由得打了一个寒战。下一秒，炙热的皮肤相贴。看着身下人布满情欲的脸庞，基德低下头，狠狠地吻上新一的唇。初尝Omega的气息是如此甜美，让人忍不住想要更多。吻逐渐加深，基德能够清楚的感知身下人的反应。被舔过上鄂时的浑身轻颤，吮吸宛如甘露般的小舌是时忍不住发出带着媚意的呻吟。  
“啊……哈啊……”在Omega即将换不过气来的时候，身上强势的Alpha才松开已经被吻得红肿的唇。吻向下蔓延，修长的脖颈，线条优美的锁骨，圆润的肩头，无一不被怪盗留下了占领的标记。白皙的胸膛上两颗嫣红的小豆颤颤巍巍的挺立，在基德的轻笑声中被唇舌包裹。  
“呜啊！啊……”快感从胸前炸裂传遍全身，新一不由得弓起了身子，难以言喻的刺激让Omega下意识逃避，却正好把自己送到了Alpha的嘴边。两颗小豆被玩弄到不堪触碰的地步，基德的唇舌离开时一片水光。Omega瘫软在床上，后穴全然湿透，流出的淫液已经打湿了床单。  
吻继续扩大占领的地盘，来到了Omega后颈的腺体处，牙齿轻轻抵上。突如其来的不安和危机感让Omega忍不住挣扎起来，却在怪盗抚慰自己下身的动作中惊叫着全身脱力。  
自己都很少碰过的地方正在被不属于自己的手触摸.侵占着，带来的快感不是一个初尝情潮的Omega承受得住的。怪盗的手灵巧的把玩着Omega身下小巧又可怜的阴茎，手指抚过铃口时新一终于忍不住哭叫起来，再也无法控制的射出汩汩白浊。可可的气味变得更加浓郁，与苦咖啡的气味交织在一起。在Omega高潮的那一刻，Alpha的牙齿破开了皮肉，把自己的信息素注入到了Omega的血液之中，引得Omega又是一阵喘息。  
说来也怪，两人的信息素都是自己不喜欢的味道，却被对方深深痴迷。只能说，天造地设——  
临时标记对Omega起了不小的抚慰作用，新一有了短暂的清明，但身体深处的骚动还在潜伏。可可与咖啡还在房间里纠缠，不肯分离。  
“名侦探，稍微清醒了吗？”基德低沉的声音在耳边响起，名侦探这才回过神来，意识到自己现在的处境和样子后不由得羞耻不已，全身上下泛着可口的红。新一无意识的伸出小舌舔了舔唇，引得怪盗的眸色加深。名侦探完全不知道自己下意识的举动落在一个应经被他引发了结合热的Alpha眼里是多大的诱惑。感觉到身体又在发热，只是腺体的临时标记完全无法缓解情潮。新一连忙抓住怪盗，“K.KID，可以帮我……哈啊，拿下.抑制剂吗？”  
天真的Omega只是单纯的想解脱，却不料这句话彻底点燃了火星。  
“抑制剂？”基德的声音中全是怒火。“亲爱的大侦探，你现在想起抑制剂了？你知不知道 你现在这副让人疯狂的样子，差一点就被别的Alpha看了去，也差一点被一个不三不四的Alpha给占有，然后毁了一生？你当初以身犯险的时候怎么没想起抑制剂？我告诉你，工藤新一，晚了。你的抑制剂，只能是我。”

情欲的漩涡转动，将两人再次吞没。  
修长的手暧昧的在身上游走，唇舌紧随其后。新一再也无法拒绝，任由自己掉入怪盗布好的陷阱之中。也许这也是他真正想要的——被身上人彻彻底底的占有。  
“咕呜.哈啊！……啊……”Alpha带着薄茧的手仿佛有魔力般点燃了Omega的全身，在怪盗的把玩下止不住的呻吟。知道身下被埋进了一处温暖湿润的地方——Omega再也无法抑制的尖叫出声。吮吸.舔吻……床单已经被难耐不已的人抓住，快感占据整个脑海。后穴早已经开始一张一合的呼吸，迫不及待的想要吞入某个巨大.灼热的物体。  
基德从新一的两腿之间抬起头，在Omega细嫩的腿根落下无数痕迹，惹得敏感的人不住颤抖。Alpha已人的两眼发红，身体快要炸裂，却还是凑到了身下人的耳边。  
“新一……”他叫出了以往只敢在心底叫的名字。  
“我再给你最后一次机会，要我 还是抑制剂？”怪盗还是软下心来，给身下马上要被自己占有的人一个逃离的机会。  
新一在混沌中模糊听到这句话，虽然全身无力却还是坚持抬起了头，吻上了怪盗的唇。都到这份上了，这人还问这种问题？也许在小巷子里这人从天而降的那一刻，他就做好了属于他的准备了。  
Omega的举动让怪盗兴奋不已，贪婪的欲念将他完全淹没。将身下软成一团的Omega翻过身，使之形成跪趴的姿势手指来到Omega从未有人造访过的嫩粉色桃源。怪盗的手在穴口周围揉弄，在omega毫无准备的情况下一下探入两指。  
“啊啊啊！唔啊……哈……”从未有过的极乐让新一瞬间软了腰，上半身软绵绵的倒在床上，唯有屁股高高翘着，方便怪盗的操弄。汩汩液体打湿了怪盗的手，顺着腿根不住流下。与身体主人的反应相反，诱人的小穴正食髓知味的不断吮吸怪盗的手指，引领他向更深的地方探索。手指滑过一处凸起，引发了Omega巨大的反应。  
“啊啊啊！哈啊.啊……”生理泪水不住流淌，新一陷入光怪陆离的幻境中，眼前世界空白，唯一的感知只有身体里不断挑起欲望的手指。  
好痒……好想有什么东西来填满它……Omega呜咽着喘息，双手紧握又松开。  
平日羞涩隐藏着的后穴已经被Alpha扩张到四指，隐约看到其中甜美的内陷。  
“已经这么湿了啊，新一，想要吗？ ”  
“新一……你也很渴望我吧”  
“想要我帮你止痒吗？”  
Omega被怪盗恶劣的言语刺激地后穴不断收缩，紧紧夹住怪盗的手指。怪盗早已到了忍耐的边缘，对着即将成为自己的Omega宣布占有宣言:“新一，我来了。”

粗大.暗色的肉刃缓缓插入等待着它的后穴，新一已经完全叫不出声来，声音在声带上打转，却想被堵住了一样无法释放。Alpha天赋异禀的性器将内壁完全撑开，在Omega平平坦的小腹上顶出痕迹。过头的饱胀感让Omega失声。性器抵到了最深处，内壁服帖的紧紧裹住造访的炽热物体。形状记忆完成，独属于怪盗的印记留下。巨大的快感让怪盗再也按捺不住，很狠抽插了起来。  
激烈的动作打破了声音的枷锁，魅惑的呻吟.尖叫回响在房间。Omega被操得嘴都合不拢，津液不住流淌，迷乱的呻吟不时夹杂着“大”.“深”等让怪盗血脉喷张的字眼。  
“啊……哈啊！KID.慢……啊！”  
怪盗一个深入，逼得Omega声调再度拔高。  
“叫我快斗。”  
“快……斗？”  
“黑羽快斗，我的名字。”  
“快斗……唔.快斗……”看着身下人随着自己的动作不断摇晃，破碎呻吟，喃喃的念着自己的名字，黑羽快斗忍不住更加兴奋的操弄身下的人，次次都撞上Omega的敏感点。  
“啊啊啊！不要……啊！慢……”新一嗓音已经沙哑，身下的阴茎已经在毫无抚慰的情况下射了三次，身上那可恶的小偷阴茎还是又硬又热，丝毫没有要释放的迹象。Omega声音逐渐减弱，双目失神，爽的叫不出来。  
黑羽快斗把新一翻了个身，肉刃在甬道里狠狠碾过一圈，引发可Omega微弱的呻吟。身下人嫣红的嘴唇不断翕合，快斗俯下身凑近Omega唇边，听到了自己珍爱的人儿的呢喃:“呜……快斗……喜欢你……”  
多年的爱恋终于有了完美的结局，黑羽快斗紧紧的抱住自己唯一的宝物，激动的快要落泪。“新一，我爱你，你无法想象我有多么爱你……”  
新一吃力地抬起酸软的双臂，环住了自己认定的Alpha的脖颈。  
“快斗……标记我吧。”  
这句话打破了两人之间最后的界限。新一只感受到体内的性器又涨大了一圈，猛的进入到从未到达过的深度，抵在了布满敏感点的生殖腔入口。Omega体内最深处即将被破开的危机感让他控制不住的做出抗拒的反应，却逼迫自己主动打开入口迎接Alpha的到来。黑羽快斗俯身冲入，性器头部牢牢地卡进了生殖腔。仿佛打开了隐秘的开关，高温顺滑的液体从Omega体内深处倾注而下，浇在Alpha的性器上，引得黑羽快斗再也忍不住的涨大成结，灼热的精液毫不留情的喷洒在柔嫩的生殖腔里。Omega早已被整治的哭哭啼啼，抱紧身上正在占有自己的人不断哭叫，夹在两人之间已经什么都射不出来的性器可怜的射出稀薄的液体。滚烫的精液注入，让Omega不断战栗的同时却也感受到了巨大的满足感。身上的气味改变，完完全全成了黑羽快斗的所有物。  
黑羽快斗在新一唇上落下一吻。  
“新一，你永远是我的了。”  
“我爱你。”

**Author's Note:**

> AO3保命


End file.
